


Anonymity

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, Masquerade Ball, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman is at a masquerade ball sipping on some wine and suddenly he doesn't feel well
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Anonymity

Roman took a glass of wine from a server passing by with some glasses atop his tray. Roman sipped it quietly scanning the room, the man he had previously been chatting was gone, left to somewhere among the sea of people. Roman sighed softly as he sipped more of his wine before looking down at the glass, his hand tightening up. The glass fell from his hand shattering on the floor, a puddle of wine forming below him.

Roman quickly rushed through the crowd of masked people, through the dancers of the ball, all hidden by masks maintaining anonymity. Nobody sparing a momentarily look as Roman practically ran.

Roman escaped the ballroom room spinning, breathing becoming heavier. He ripped off his golden mask dropping it to the ground with a metallic clank. He stumbled bracing himself on a wall as the world spun out of control, his vision clouded with dots and slowly going black. He needed to keep moving, he couldn’t stop. But then he did… his legs buckled failing him, he fell to the ground. He tried to push himself up but his muscles refused to work. Roman reached trying, so very hard, to at least pull himself across the floor, keep moving… but it was hopeless. He let his head drop resting against the carpeted hall floor. 

Soft footsteps walked down the hall behind him.

Roman had his hopes, but quickly they diminished. 

Someone stood in front of him and laughed softly at all of Roman’s valiant efforts, “You really thought you could get away that easily my dear Prince?” They asked in a tone full of mockery, before scoffing.

Roman tried reaching his hand to his jacket, to grab his dagger. But suddenly the weight of a shoe stood on his hand, stopping his efforts.

“Just relax, your fighting is useless anyway. This was always how it would end.” They said and walked away.

Roman watched the blur walk away, his vision slowly darkening. He felt arms lifting him up and carrying him down the hall, his feet dragging on the floor as everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add to this eventually


End file.
